The Original Death
by Somer
Summary: What if the horsmen death was not the original death? But a replacement What if death fell in love? What do Sam and Dean have to do with it all? Sorry i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Gundam Wing. Unfortunately.

This is rated M to be safe.

Pairing: Unsure

A/n: Well this is my first story. It kind of popped into my head. So please be kind. I hope you guys like it. Any suggestions or help is welcome.

Summary: We all know Death is the fourth rider and he was summoned. But what if he was just a replacement? What if the real death gave it up became human. Sent to another world, after all Shinigami doesn't really die, just reborn? What do the angel's really know? Why does the name Hiroshi anger Michael so much?

Original Death

Prologue

Immense light, color and beauty surrounded this place. Paradise was just that paradise. Heaven was amazing, though something was happening. A dark shape flitted to the throne room, angels moved to get out of the beings way. It wasn't evil per say just something angels didn't like. Death.

"You summoned me my Lord." Death spoke his head down, a black hood covering his head.

"Yes and you know why. You were not meant to fall in love. Let alone with one of my sons." The creature of all said, voice full of power and authority.

"Why not I love him? And he loves me, how come only you and your angels may love. You created me as well. Why am I so cursed?' Death demanded violet eyes flashing.

"Hold your Tongue; you do not speak to father that way!" A large arch angel with six wings demanded his sword flashing.

"Put your toy away, and can it Mike." Death said flippantly.

"This is what I mean, you cannot concentrate. You must be unrestricted. Love is wonderful, but death cannot love. For it will cause your judgment to falter." God said he really didn't know how this happened. Death simply was there. He was not needed yet. But he had been created first.

"NO! I love him. You can't Lord please. Please give him back to me." Death said tears began to pull in Violet blue eyes.

"Shin you must stop, if you cry-"The Lord began

"I don't care. I give it up. Isn't that love. To sacrifice everything for the one you love?" Death demanded.

Soon a bright purple light surrounded death. Energy gathered and shifted. It began to form into another being. When the light show ended, death looked sick and pale. Weak, with only a spark of power left.

"Here use him, I'm done. He's not me but he can be death," The former death said weakly.

"You, you are needed. Shin please I ask you do not leave. If you do this." The Lord began.

"I know but it has to be this way. I love him too much. I will find him." Death stated and the angels were amazed as death began to fade.

"You will never truly die. I do love you my little rebellious death. You will be reborn until you come home." God said sadly.

Soon nothing remained and the first death was gone. Soon the second death was put in a cage until he was needed. He could use his power, but he would never have the ability of the original.

"My Lord, which angel was it?" Michael asked bowing down before God.

"Your lieutenant Hiroshi is the angel." The lord stated.

Soon after, well to God, a few thousand years, after and when Adam and eve had been created. Lucifer rebelled and fell.

Some angels wondered about Hiroshi, the stoic lieutenant of Michael. Had his falling for death cause Lucifer to rebel?

No one would see or hear from Hiroshi or Death for a very long time. Well not till the apocalypse was on them and two hunters found a way to bring help.

Till next time.

How was it?

Please Review

Microsoft Office Starter 2010

Word Starter is open, so you can begin now to write a letter or create a newsletter with graphics by clicking the File tab above.

Launch Excel Starter from the Windows Start menu to see how managing your budget just got easier.

Online help is available at .


	2. Chapter 2 Returning

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Supernatural, they belong to the amazing and talented creators.

Rating: M

Warning: uhhhhh let's say there will be a lot of stuff, violent, betrayal, and much much.

A/N: Well here is chapter one, I hope you enjoy it. Hmm not sure what else needs to be said.

The Original Death

Chapter 1

Returning

Duo sighed, as he worked on Deathsythe. Heero was off somewhere, and well duo was bored. He hadn't been sleeping well lately, dreams of light and falling. Love and death, His heart squeezed in pain, Duo knew there was something. But he brushed it off.

"Duo come on, it's time for dinner." The calm and polite voice of quatre winner called.

Duo grinned as he replied, "Be right down q-man."

"Ok, good. Oh and Heero said he needed to talk to you about something." Quatre said as he went in.

"K, thank Kat." Duo said walking beside his fellow pilot.

Dinner was great as normal. Hiding out at one of quatre's mansions worked when it came to food. With the wars pretty much over, there was really no need for the gundams but preventer business.

Duo made his way to Heero and his room. He entered and maybe it was from his training as a gundam pilot or his days on the streets, Duo Knew something was up.

"Hey Hee-chan, what's up?" Duo asked with a smile. He loved looking into Heero dark blue eyes.

"Duo, I care about you, but I have come to realize something." Heero said looking at duo.

"Yeah, is everything ok?" Duo asked a knot forming in his stomach.

"I'm not one to sugar coat things; I don't want to draw this out so. Duo I no longer wish to be with you. I have already moved your things." Heero said, his eyes hard,

"WH what? Why? What the HELL Heero?" Duo all but yelled

"Please duo I need to do this. I don't love you. I don't know if I ever did." Heero states calmly.

"You son of bitch." Duo said his voice cold and hard, his violet blue eyes harden more than Heero ever thought possible.

"You will be fine, it may take some time, but you will be." Heero said, turning away.

"Fuck you, Yuy" Duo said turning, tears brimming he cursed himself, he wouldn't cry. Even though it felt as if though his heart was being torn out. He was in pain, he hurt everywhere.

And then duo did what he did best, he ran and hid. He left the house quickly, rushing past quatre and trowa; neither knew Duo had been there. By the time they would realize it would be too late. Duo would be gone.

Duo ran, outside into one of the many gardens, there he fell to his knees and let out a scream that seemed to shake the very heavens. Bathed in moonlight and surrounded by roses Duo felt as if he was dying.

Then he started to glow, with an eerie purple light, and the wind picked up and rushed around howling. And then as if by some force Duo was suddenly gone, with a clap that sounded like thunder on a cloudless night Duo Maxwell was gone.

*************###########****************

(Back inside)

Quatre clasped his chest in pain. Horrible, horrendous pain shot through him, and then he knew in that one instance something had happened to Duo.

"Quatre what's wrong?" The smooth voice of Trowa asked, concern was evident.

"It's Duo." Quatre said gasping

"What's wrong with Duo?" Trowa asked he looked up as Heero entered.

"Did he really run off?" Heero asked raising an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" Quatre demanded, the sweet and calm quatre gone. He was furious.

"I broke up with him, I don't love him, and I don't think I ever did." Heero said to the fact.

"You complete and utter fool, did Doctor. J, really fuck with you that bad. Do you know what you have done?" Quatre screamed at Heero, drawing wu-fei into the room.

"Calm yourself winner, Maxwell will return in a little while he always does." Wu-fei stated with confidence.

"You don't get it; Heero is what Duo was holding on to. That love. Duo isn't coming back. He's gone." Quatre said his voice cold and steady

Duo landed in a heap, startling the hunters and a lone angel. Knocked unctuous, he had now idea that he had guns pointed at him.

"wait." The angel stated stepping toward the prone figure.

"What the hell CAS, this guy just appears and you tell to wait." One of the hunters all but snarls.

"Yes dean, do not harm him. I know him." The angel, now known as CAS states.

"Why CAS? Who is he and what?" The tallest hunter in the room asks his gun still ready.

"Because of his importance, you are not strong enough to kill him." CAS states, easily lifting Duo off the floor and settling him on the couch.

"Well, do ya mind letting the rest of us know?" A gruff hunter states. Not liking has an unknown possibly dangerous creature in his home let alone on his couch.

"Watch him. I must inform my brethren." CAS states as he goes to leave.

"Why what the hell CAS?" Dean asks getting close to the angel, his eyes flicker in anger not liking that CAS was running off to his brothers and leaving them with some creature.

"No not hell Dean. I must tell my brethren that he has returned." CAS states simply

"Who CAS?" Sam asks his green eyes reflecting confusion.

"Shinigami."CAS states as he flies out of the house.

A/n Well what did you think? Please review. Pairings? Who do you want Duo with? Comments? Sorry for the late update.


End file.
